


It happens when you least expect it

by ViviGarza



Category: Newsies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviGarza/pseuds/ViviGarza
Summary: When David moved to Manhattan he didn’t expect this.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> warning non con kissing

It was David and Sarah’s first day at a new school. Sarah was excited, David on the other hand was not. 

Being an anxious little rat did not help either. 

“Get up idiot!” Sarah had been yelling and hitting David with things for thirty minutes, when she got an idea. “If you don’t get up we’ll be late~” She whispered right into his ear. That woke him up. David started to rush around the house.  
Sarah sat at laughed at him, she woke him up an hour earlier than normal mainly so he had time to de-stress. 

Spoiler alert didn’t work.

The extra hour just gave David and extra hour to give Sarah some payback for waking him up. “In my defence it was for your own good.” “HOW????” “Shut up just because your up doesn’t mean I have to be.” Les wandered through the kitchen. Where the twins were. Yes they were twins but David was pushed forward in Jerusalem, so now David was going into his sophomore year while Sarah was a freshman, though she was born first. The siblings sat and ate a little breakfast. 

Since their dad got hurt on the job in Jerusalem he decided to just send the three of them to America. All three Jacob siblings were born in the US and moved to take care of a very sick relative who was moving in with their parents in three months. David checked the time, it was 7:15 Les’s bus was almost here “Ok champ time to go.” He picked up the 9 year old and slung him on his hip. Les just laughed used to the action. David gave him a peck on the head and Sarah came back around the corner with his backpack and lunch. She also gave him a peck on the head and ruffled his hair. David finally put him down and he hugged the twins and ran out the front door. 

Sarah and David just fooled around and hunted the last of their gum down. Eventually though it was time to go and the twins set out. In public they were very normal and not related but at home the twins were very hard to separate, even by Les. They stopped at the street corner and in a couple minutes the bus was there once they got on the bus and the doors almost closed when a very rushed looking boy with blonde hair and a blue shirt busted a door open and booked it to the bus. He thankfully made it. “HA, good job Race, thirty seconds new record.” A kid in the back yelled. “OI, Shut up DeLancey.”  
David had sat down in the only empty seat and the rushed kid, who he only could guess was named Race, sat down next to him. “Hey, I’m Race.” “Oh, uh, hi I’m David.” He kinda laughed at that.


	2. And there he was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to start writing in first person so, yeah.

“David? You sound like an old man, no matter we’ll find you a nick name.” I looked at him confused. One, who is we? Two, did he already decide I was his friend cause that is a mistake on his part. We talked lightly for the rest of the bus ride and eventually got to the school. I started toward the front office to pick up my schedule. A woman with red curly hair sat at the front desk. “Hello dear, are you one of the new students?” “Yes ma’am I need my schedule.” She smiled at me and picked up a piece of paper and got up to get a map. “Now I’m Miss Hannah if you need anything let me know.” “Yes ma’am. Thank you.” I looked down at my schedule and looked through my day. I groaned internally, of course I had history first. I wandered around for a little bit to get my bearings and getting myself familiar with where classes were. 

Eventually I walked into the history class. “Hello, David Jacobs, correct?” A kind man in front of me asked. “Yes sir that is me.” “Ok well I’m your history teacher, Mr. Jordan. Please take a seat over there.” He pointed to an empty desk with a butt load of stuff on it. “Just move their stuff once you get over there.” Mr. Jordan told me. I just nodded and walked over to the desk the kid behind it had his feet up on the desk and was talking very loudly to the boys around him.

One look at him and it reminded me just how gay I was. He had a very structured jaw and face with slightly wavy hair, and blue eyes. 

I had to remind myself not to get distracted, and just calmly put the stuff on the floor next to the desk and sat down. Soon the kids behind me got even louder, if possible, and the kid behind me jumped up onto his desk and went to kick the pile of stuff that was replaced by a human being and he accidentally kicked me in the head while I was reading. “The hell.” I turned around to see the kid not even there just talking to some of his friends. That got me mad. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to look at me. “Who the hell do you think you are?” The guy looked confused. “Bud, I don’t know what your on about but chill.” That got me even more mad. “No, I will not ‘chill’ after you just shamelessly kicked me in the head.” A look of confusion passed his face again, and he leaned around me to look at my desk with the pile of stuff on the floor next to it. “Shit man, I’m an asshole now. I’m sorry I thought I just kicked our stuff not a person.” He turned to the rest of his group who were watching from a distance. “Don’t just stand there go get your stuff.” He yelled pointing to the pile. He turned back toward me. “Jack Kelly, nice to meet ya.” “David Jacobs nice to meet you too.” He looked at me weird then yelled “Race!” One of the kids sorting out the piles jumped up and ran over, and I recognised him as the kid from the bus. “Yo, what up?” He said with his hands behind his head. “Oh hey Dave, you survive so far?” “Well I made it to class.” The two boys laughed at that. 

“Hey, you got someone to sit with during lunch?” Jack asked me. “No, didn’t really have the time to.” They laughed again. “Why don’t you sit with us?” “Uh...” I wasn’t exactly sure if I wanted to sit with the guy who kicked me in the head, but I didn’t have anyone else to sit with. “Don’t worry about it, now.” Race told me. Sure I wanted to sit with Race but not Jack, but I manned up. “Sure I’ll sit with you.” Jack gave a smile at that. “Will you sit down please?” Mr. Jordan asked the giant group of boys arguing over the stuff by my desk. The group eventually found their way to their seats and I sat down at mine.


	3. Jack is hot and David is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning non con kissing

Soon it was my free period. It was right before lunch so I just wandered around for a while looking for something to do. I turned the corner to see Jack kissing a girl with red hair. I was an idiot to think he was single because look at the boy, but it still was not pleasant to see. ‘Damn it’ I told myself not to get attached but here I was. I didn’t realise I had passed them till, Jack ran up to me slinging an arm around my shoulders. 

“Where you going?” He asked, Jack looked uncomfortable as he kept looking behind us. After the thirteenth time he looked behind us I saw the girl he was kissing following us. Jack soon pulled me into the boys bathroom. “Jack, who is that?” He looked at me and sighed. “That my friend, is Katherine. We used to date but I broke up with her, but since then she keeps trying to kiss me to make me take her back.” I put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry you have to deal with that. Is there something I could do to help, do your other friends know?” He gave it some thought. “No, the guys don’t know.” I gave him a look. “Could you start meeting me here during our free period? None of the other guys have this free period.” He looked so uncomfortable with the situation. 

He was obviously a confident person to the public, I was glad he opened up to me. I didn’t hate him as much as I thought. “This same bathroom?” He nodded. “It will take me about five minutes to get straight here, but sure.” He hugged me. “You are the best, Davey.” He pulled back before I had time to hug him back. “Where’d Davey come from?” I questioned. “Most of my friends have some sort of nick name so yours is Davey. You don’t have a problem with it do you?” He looked a little stressed about it. “Nah it’s fine, I’m just not used to this. At my old school I didn’t have a lot of friends.” To be honest I didn’t have any. “Pfft, how many was that forty?” He said laughing a bit. “Try zero.” I said looking down at my feet. “Woah, hey.” He tilted my chin up to look at him. “I’m sorry if I hit a nerve, I would’ve thought such a fire ball of a person would have plenty of friends.” That I laughed at. “You may think that but if you saw me anywhere away from an adult that opinion would change. I only said something about you kicking me because if you got violent Mr. Jordan would say something. Though that might just be because I’m new.” Jack nodded. 

We talked more just wandering around the school till the lunch bell rang. I left to actually use the bathroom and walked back in the cafeteria. I saw Jack wave at me from a very loud table full of guys. I walked over to the table most of the boys looked at me confused, but a few I recognised from history and my other classes. Though none I knew besides Jack and Race. “Hey man. See you took us up on our offer.” Race smiled at me. I squished into a seat the boys demanding I sit in the middle to get to know them. They went around introducing themselves. There was, Jack, Race, Specs, Romeo, Elmer, Mush, Albert, Henry, Finch, Mike and Ike, the last two being twins. It immediately got very loud again. “So Race, how’s Spot?” Romeo said leaning into him wiggling his eyebrows. “I don’t know, he hasn’t talked to me in a while.” Race looked sad. I leaned over to Jack. “Who’s Spot?” Jack looked back at me. “Spot is Race’s boyfriend. He goes to the next school over.” I nodded my head in understanding. 

A kid with fore arm crutch had walked into the cafeteria. Another kid got up to talk to the kid and started getting aggressive. I was the only one at the table noticing the situation. Soon the bigger kid took one of his crutches and knocked him down. At that I got up and walked over. The boys looked up at that. I just got up and walked over to the kid. “Hey leave him alone.” I pushed the kid back and the one with the crutches dragged himself behind me. I grabbed the boy’s crutch and handed it to the kid behind me. The bigger kid was shorter than me but had much more muscle mass. Another kid came up behind him. “Oscar leave em’ alone.” Then the two boys left. 

I turned to the kid behind me and helped him up. “Hi, I’m Davey .” The boy smiled at me. “Crutchie.” He started to walk over to the guys. “Yo, Crutch where were you?” Finch asked as he sat down. “Delanceys.” He looked at me as the rest started to freak out. “No, I’m not hurt, Davey stepped in before anything got serious.” You could hear the exhale from the group. “Wait that’s where you went?” Jack turned to me. I nodded “Yeah I saw them giving him a hard time and said something.” “Well might as well introduce you two.” Jack threw an arm around my shoulders, it made me blush slightly. Albert raised an eyebrow at that. “Davey, that is Crutchie easily the nicest of the lot, and my little brother.” He smiled at me, arm still around my shoulders. “And Crutchie this is David, or, Davey. The man, the myth, the legend, who yelled at me after I kicked him in the head.” Crutchie laughed at that. 

“Hey, Davey we have a movie night once a month at Jack, Race and Crutchie’s want to join us?” That was Specs, the only one so far who has said a full sentence while also not screaming. “Um, maybe I’ll see.” How to explain the situation with Les, Sarah most likely was going to be out like every other night. “Here text me if you can come.” Jack wrote a phone number on my arm. “You could have just put it in my phone instead of writing it on my arm, dingus.” I fished my phone out of my pocket and put the number in it. I sent Jack a text to let him put my number in his phone. Soon the bell rang and we went to our seperate classes. 

My sixth period class, Chemistry, I had with Jack, Race and Crutchie and we didn’t really do anything seemingly because after labs they had a ‘cool down day’ in which they did whatever they wanted that wasn’t illegal. I pulled out my phone to screw around. “Hey look it, new blood.” I hear a kid behind me say. I turn to see the two kids from before at a table near us, pointing at me. “Hey Jack, still taking in rejects?” Jack looked unbothered by them like he didn’t even realise they were there. 

Race started a conversation about the movie night at their house when I felt something hit the back of my head. I ignored it, till something else hit my head followed by another and another. “Will you stop?” I whipped my head around to look at who had hit me. It was the brothers from before. “So he does have some kick to him.” The two boys laughed. “Warning: Don’t make a Jacobs angry. They will come back with a rage.” Race said not looking away from his conversation with Crutchie. “Hmph, like he could do anything.” The taller of the two boys said laughing. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the table. “Who are those two anyway?” Jack looked up from his phone at me. “Those are the DeLancey’s, Oscar and Morris. No one like them unless you’re a football player. Don’t worry about them though, unless you make them really mad they leave you alone.” 

The bell rang and off I went to the best class. Theatre. I walked in and every single person from lunch and more was in there talking animatedly including Sarah. “DAVEY!?!?!? I didn’t take you as a theatre kid.” Race was jumping up and down and pulled me over to a table with the group from lunch near or on the table. Romeo standing on top of it yelling about something or other. There was a huge uproar when Race was spotted and a even bigger one when I was seen with Race. 

Jack jumped off of the table. “Are we being blessed with the presence of the great David Jacobs?” I laughed “Don’t act like I’m anything special.” “Yeah he’s nothing special.” I heard Sarah laugh from the next table over. “but neither are any of you.” She was sitting with Katherine, who was laughing at the group. That pissed me off. “Ah, Yes, says the person who has never met a single one of us, and has to turn to a stalker for friends.” I spat sending a glare at the two of them. Sarah got up and stomped over to me. “Watch your mouth David, I know where you sleep at night.” “Yes because you would totally do anything. You wouldn’t dare.” The argument continued on and on till both of us were yelling over each other in Hebrew. Katherine and the boys staring in awe and confusion. Eventually Sarah backed down with a few more threats and death glares that I knew she wouldn’t back up. I turned and sat on the table with the guys. Immediately the table exploded in yelling and questions. “Do you know her?” “What language was that?” “Why did you get so defensive over us?” It was a small question from Jack, he seemed confused. I laughed “because you guys are my friends. I don’t have many of those so the ones I do have I protect.” All the guys smiled, Jack gave me a huge grin which I returned. 

For a couple minutes we just talked and screwed around, when the teacher walked in, the room got silent. “Good afternoon children welcome to my theatre class. I’m Miss Medda. I see we all have some kind of seat. We will go around and say our name and one interesting fact about ourselves. I’ll go first, I’m Miss Medda and I have three obnoxiously rowdy sons.” The table laughed while Jack, Crutchie and Race in unison yell. “Sorry Miss Medda!” I raised an eyebrow at Romeo who was sitting next to me. “Miss Medda adopted the three of them, but she’s not wrong.” I nodded in understanding. We went around, I found out that Albert was a twin, Finch was a bird watcher, Mike is 5’9 and Ike is 5’10, Specs has travelled with a ballet company, Romeo was Romeo in Romeo and Juliet, Elmer has thirteen siblings, Mush used to live in Brooklyn, Henry’s favorite food was pastrami on rye with a sour pickle, Race has gone to The Kentucky Derby, Crutchie has had his crutches for 13 years and Jack wants to got to Santa Fe. “Next to Romeo who are you and what is an interesting fact?” “Um, my name is Davey and I speak Hebrew.” The whole room looked at me. “Wow, that’s interesting, ok, Katherine you’re next.” We continue to go around but I kinda tuned it out. 

“Ok!” Miss Medda’s large voice pulled me out of my trance. “Break into groups of five, four or three.” Giving a pointed look at our table, all the boys looked sheepish. “We will be doing a basic improv scene. I’ll give you characters and a prompt.” Race sighed and flopped on the table. “I hate improv.” The table quickly went into disarray to get into groups. 

I got lost in their chaos when two different arms grabbed my arms and pulled me in opposite directions, it off set my balance and I fell off the table. Once I stood up an arm pulled me away from the group. I turned and saw it was Sarah pulling me toward their table. I turn to see Jack looking at me upset. I shook off Sarah. “What the hell.” She turned to look at me. “What, is it such a big deal that I want you to be in my group.” I looked at her bewildered. “Yes!!! Go find someone else to be in your group.” I turned and walked back to the group of boys still trying to find groups when I felt another arm grab me. I turned to see Crutchie with a hold on my arm. “Jack, me and Race need another person.” They didn’t really need another person but I agreed and followed Crutchie over to the others. Race gave me a pointed look. “You better be good cause Jack sucks and Crutchie is handicapped. OW!” Crutchie hit him over the head with his crutch. Jack just smiled and shrugged. “I admit that I’m horrible at theatre that is why I am normally tech, for shows.” I smiled “I’m not good per say but I try.” 

Miss Medda came around and gave us characters and a prompt. We had a plane crash as our prompt. Crutchie was a school teacher, Race was a stay at home mom who’s kids had disappeared, Jack was an explorer and I was the pilot. “Oooooh Miss Medda is testing you.” I gave Crutchie a confused look. “When she wants to test someone she gives a prompt and gives the person she’s testing the blame. You as the pilot crashed the plane. Good luck she will watch you closely.” I swallowed a little stressed. Miss Medda walked up to the front of the class and clapped getting our attention. “Ok you have till Friday, today is Monday-” The bell cut her off she sent us on our way. I looked down at my phone I had a call from the elementary school. I felt the blood in my face drain. I called the school back as I gathered my stuff to pick him up. “Hello?” A voice from the other side of the phone answered. “Yes, hello this is David Jacobs.” “Oh, Mr Jacobs, we called because Les fell and scraped his legs up. But he is ok now.” “Ok, thank you for calling me.” I hung up and rushed out the door only to be stopped by Jack. “Hey you want a ride home?” “It’s ok I have to go pick up my little brother from the elementary school.” Jack gave me a look. “We drive by there every day on the way home it’s an easy stop.” “If you’re sure it’s ok.” Jack gave me a small smile. “Yes I’m sure it’s ok.”


	4. Les is adorable.

Jack pulled me to the back of the room where Crutchie and Race were sitting. “Mom is waiting on you. So let’s go.” I was dragged out to the staff parking lot. Where we got into a white minivan where Miss Medda was sitting in the drivers seat. Crutchie got shotgun, Race sat in the back and Jack and I sat in the middle. “Mom, Davey has to stop at the elementary school to pick up his brother.” Miss Medda laughed. “So that’s what took you so long. Yes Jack, we can stop.” Jack flushed. We rode in chaos Race had thrown something at me and missed but then hit Crutchie and that started a war of throwing things. I used my backpack as a shield and avoided getting hit. All the while Miss Medda just sat and laughed at her sons chaos. 

Soon we were in the parking lot at the elementary school. I got out and walked over and got in line to pick up Les at one point Miss Medda, Jack, Race and Crutchie got in line with me. The boys goofing off and Miss Medda smiling lightly at them. “What is your brothers name?” Miss Medda asked me. “Les, he’s in fourth grade.” Jack tapped my shoulder and I turned to face him. “Was the girl in class someone you knew?” I nodded. “She is my sister, sorry if she offended you. She can be a brat sometimes.” Jack nodded in understanding. “I get it. I have my own siblings.” Race and Crutchie both hit Jack on the arm. “If I’m being honest, she is normally a lot nicer. I guess the fact that we are new got to her.” “Are you the oldest?” Race asked kinda shoving Jack to side to stand in front of me. “No Sarah is I just skipped a grade.” “WAIT YOU MEAN YOU TWO ARE TWINS?!?!” Crutchie yelled shoving the two of them over. I laughed and nodded. 

Behind us there was some sort of commotion. Two students had gotten in a fight, one of which being Les. Teachers had started to look for their parents and Miss Medda had walked over to get Les, and the teacher wouldn’t let her take him. “Ma’am you can’t take him it needs to be someone in the records.” I walked over and Les ran over and I picked him up and slung him on my hip again. “I am in his records ma’am. The only one in there in fact.” The teacher looked over to me in surprise. “But is there some way to let Miss Medda pick him up if necessary?” The teacher raised her eyebrows. “Yes, there is. I’m sorry for my rudeness.” I nodded and she handed me a stack of paper. “All it needs is to be filled out and signed by you specifically.” I nodded. “Thank you for letting me know about Les’s injuries.” The teacher nodded and we turned and walked back to the boys. Les started to cling to my neck and stuffed his head into my shoulder. “Hey you want to explain why you got into a fight?” He shook his head. “Les what happened?” “He was saying that you weren’t going to come and get me because you didn’t love me and wanted me to go away.” I put my hand on his back. “Now you know that isn’t true.” Les just clung onto my neck more. I hugged him tighter to me. Miss Medda looked at me with a sympathetic smile. I smiled back. We finally got back to the boys and Les was asleep. “Mom can we go home now?” Miss Medda laughed. “Race we still need to take David and Les home.” Race sighed and started back to the car. “That Les?” Jack asked from next to me. “Yeah he’s a little rascal but he’s one of the best things to happen to me.” “You act like you’re his dad, and on the topic why didn’t one of your parents pick him up?” I didn’t want to answer, and thankfully I didn’t, cause I had to get him and me in the car and strapped in. Jack moved to the back and let me put Les in his seat. After a little bit more we got home and started to get Les out of the car. “Wait this is your house?” I nodded while unbuckling Les. “We live across the street.” I laughed a bit at that. “Of course I’m never gonna get away from you all, am I?” I asked jokingly. The boys laughed at that. “David why don’t you bring yourself and your siblings over tonight for dinner.” Miss Medda asked me. “Oh, we wouldn’t want to intrude.” Miss Medda smiled. “You wouldn’t be intruding. Come over about six.” It was around 5:00 so it gave us an hour. I smiled and nodded. “Ok, we will be there.” Jack busted out a grin. I finally got Les out of his seat and I carried him into the house. 

Sarah was sitting on the couch when I walked in with Les. “Hey” “Hey” I carried Les upstairs to his room and let him sleep. I went back downstairs and Sarah was standing at the bottom with a letter. “Mom wrote us.” I raised an eyebrow. “She said it’s taking longer than expected to move and it should be expected that they won’t join us until summer.” I rolled my eyes. “Of course, and neither of us can drive.” “There was fifty dollars in there as well and I put it in the jar.” We had a money jar with all the money we had in it. Fifty should be enough for groceries. The two of us looked at each other. “Hey, I’m sorry about what I said about your friends. Katherine had said some stuff about them and I thought they were forcing you to be around them. I didn’t realize that she lied to me.” I smiled. “It’s ok, I got really mad sorry about some of the things I said they weren’t called for.” She smiled back. “Oh, we got invited to the neighbors house for dinner, we have to be there at six.” “David! It’s 5:45, and we have yet to wake up Les.” 

Just then a small body rammed into me. It was Les. “I’m hungry.” He whined into my back. Sarah and I laughed. “Well it just so happens that we got an invite to dinner at the neighbors.” “Yay, can we go?” He asked excitement all over his face. I laughed and nodded. “YAAAAAAAY” He started to run around to find his shoes, and soon was yelling at Sarah and I to go. I finally got my shoes on and joined Sarah and Les at the door. “You ready kiddo?” Les nodded and climbed up on my hip, and we made our way over to Miss Medda’s. Sarah knocked on the door and Race opened the door with a smile, but it was dropped once he saw Sarah. “Hello.” Sarah shifted her weight. “Look I know I was rude earlier and I’m sorry.” Race looked apprehensive but let her inside to finally see me and Les, and busted out another grin. “How is the one person in the whole wide world who will deal with us?” He asked with a laugh. “Davey who is that?” Les asked pointing at Race. I laughed, “This is my friend, Race.” “Oh, hi I’m Les.” Les yelled waving and hitting me in the face. “Sorry Davey.” Les buried his face into my neck. Race laughed, and let us inside.


	5. Dinner part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning panic attack

I put Les down and he ran off. “I’m sorry about him.” Race laughed. “Oh, it’s no problem.” Jack came around the corner. “Hey Davey, glad your here.” He threw an arm around my shoulders and steered me towards the rest of the house. 

Inside their living room was Crutchie sitting on the couch overseeing Les playing video games. I sighed and sat down next to him. “Sorry if he hassled you into letting him playing.” Crutchie looked at me and laughed. “Oh no he came in and sat in front of me and watched me play until I offered.” I let out a sigh. “I’m glad cause normally he’s a lot more pushy.” Crutchie laughed. 

“Ah, David your here, and I’ll guess this is your sister.” Miss Medda had come around the corner wiping her hands on her apron. Sarah smiled at her. “Yes Ma’am.” Miss Medda laughed. “There is no reason to call me, Ma’am.” Sarah looked down. “Ok” “And this is Les, nice to actually meet you dear. I’m Miss Medda.” Les looked up at her and ran to hide behind me. Jack and Race started to laugh behind me. I smiled, “Les it’s ok. She won’t hurt you.” Les eyed her and slowly hide further behind my legs. Miss Medda gave him a sweet smile and stood back up and walked back to the kitchen. Me and Sarah shared a glance then I looked back down at Les. He was looking down and his chest was heaving slightly. I picked him up and let him fold into me. 

I turned to Jack. “Is there a bathroom or somewhere I can talk to him?” Jack nodded and started down a hallway. He stopped in front of a door. “This is the guest room. I hope he’s ok.” Les had started to shake and I could feel his tears rolling down his face onto my shoulder. I gave Jack a smile and walked into the room and put Les down on the bed, and sat next to him. “Hey can you look at me and tell me what happened?” Les let out a sob. He started saying things I couldn’t understand. I pulled him to my chest. “Shhh, it’ll be ok. I’m right here.” Les clutched onto my shirt. “She isn’t going to do what He did right. She tried to take me away. I don’t want to go back.” “Shhh, she isn’t anything like Him, I promise. Her name is Miss Medda and those other boys are her sons. Do they look upset like He made the other boys feel?” Les shook his head. “No, they look happy.” “Exactly, Miss Medda took those boys out of a not good situation and made it better.” Les pulled away from my chest. “Are you sure?” I smiled down at him. “Yes, I’m sure.” “Can we go back now?”

Les started toward the door. I got off the bed and followed him. He ran back into the living room where Crutchie was playing again and sat next to him and watched. I walked over to Sarah. “What happened?” I sighed. “Miss Medda tried to take him to me earlier and he freaked out after meeting her again.” “Because of that place again?” “Yeah.” “What’s that place?” Race popped up behind us and asked. I jumped, “Race you scared me!” “Yeah I do that a lot, but still what is that place?” Sarah had walked away at this point and left me to fend for myself. “Let’s just say it’s a place you never want to know about.” Race nodded and dragged me over to where Les and Crutchie had started to beat Jack’s butt at Smash Bros. They ganged up on him and killed him. Jack threw his controller backwards hitting me in the face. “AGAIN!!!” Jack whipped around and saw me holding his controller and my nose. “This is the second time TODAY you have hit me in the head with something.” I was frustrated. Race peered around and looked at my face. “AND YOU MADE HIM BLEED DIMWIT!” I felt my face and sure enough there was blood when I pulled my hand back. I sighed. “Great.” 

“I’ll go get an ice pack.”


	6. Dinner but not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to write so here’s more backstory.

I sat down with a hand under my nose to keep blood off things when Miss Medda walked in with Race and an ice pack in her hand. Les had run to sit by me and took my hand and pulled it to his chest. I noticed Jack smiling down at Les’s hand clutching mine. Sarah turned the corner and gave me a slight glance. She turned to Race “Hey Race where’s the bathroom?” Jack had sat down next to me, an arm sitting on my leg his thumb rubbing against my leg. Anyone else I would have moved away but the way Jack was made me know he meant no harm. I was lost starting at this marvel of a human when he started to glare at Sarah. “Oh, yeah down the hall third door to the right.” Sarah turned to find it. Les still clutching my arm. I tapped Jack on the shoulder. Him still glaring in the direction Sarah went. Crutchie and Race saw a deep conversation coming and Race bent down to Les’s eye level. “Hey bud you come play some video games upstairs?” Les’s eyes lit up and let Race and Crutchie lead him to the stairs.

“Jack why are you glaring at my sister?” Jack looked like a deer in the headlights. “Um, I guess it just made me mad that she just didn’t care you were bleeding.” I felt a little ping in my heart. Sarah never cared that much about me. She cared about Les and our parents but she never really showed much love or attention to me. She was definitely a morning person and that was the main time she would talk to me, but I had never found it strange. “That’s just how she is. She never was super cuddly towards me.” Jack frowned. “It just doesn’t seem right. You two are twins, you two shared a womb. Race, Crutchie, and I are closer than anything, and we aren’t related in any way at all.” Jack threw his hands in the air. “Davey I may have only known you two for a day but that’s not a relationship to have with your sister. I’ve gathered that you two do most of the work raising Les for whatever reason, Davey tell me this does she help you at all?” 

I looked down at my lap. Even when we lived with our parents they weren’t around much so it was up to me and Sarah to raise Les, but Sarah would spend most of her time out of the house and I would be left to take care of him myself. I slowly shook my head. “I spend all my free time with Les and now this move has actually put me as his main legal guardian. Sarah spent even more time trying to run away.” Jack wrapped his arms around me. I stuffed my face in his neck and clutched to the back of his shirt. “Davey you don’t deserve that at all she’s supposed to be almost a co-parent but instead she’s just making your life harder. I haven’t known you for that long but what I do know is that you are a loyal friend and a loving friend. You’re not afraid to speak your mind and you are the most level headed person I’ve met.” I felt tears start to fall down my face. I shot back, memories from Him reappearing in my mind. I got up and ran for the door opened it and ran home. I slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor, memories of crashes and bites filling my mind and not letting go.


End file.
